A Vow of Sincerity
by Falcom
Summary: Sasuke was again leaving, this time to fight Itachi. Will Sakura's feelings get through to the boy, or is he to be gone only to break her heart once more? [SasuSaku]


**EDITTED ON MARCH 31****st****, 2008 FOR MINOR CORRECTIONS**

**A/N:** Uhm…maybe there's some OOCness…but I don't know. O.o; It's been a while since I've written Sasuke and Sakura interaction X.x;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does.

* * *

**A Vow of Sincerity**_A SasuSaku One-Shot_

The wind blew softly around two figures standing still, tears streamed down the girl's face as the boy remained facing forward with an expression of calm coldness.

If one knew them from a time before, they would have thought they were looking into the past. The situation was the same, he leaving, she begging for him to stay. All was the same…nothing was different.

"Sasuke-kun…"

The name slipped through the girl's lips so quietly it seemed as if the name had merely been riding on the wind. No more words were spoken as a tear slipped down the side of the girl's cheek, cooling quickly as it made its trek down.

"I'm going, Sakura. You've tried to stop me before, and where did that lead you?" Uchiha Sasuke's response was cold with no signs of pity being present. They both knew perfectly well how their last encounter had been those five years ago, so why – when in the same position – would this encounter be any different?

"Can you please just tell me why you can't stay here with me? If you…" Sakura's throat clenched as she forced herself to finish her sentence. "If you die, Itachi would be the remaining member of the Uchiha family. You…You don't want that…do you? Can't you just…live with both of you being alive?"

Sasuke clenched his fists in a motion of annoyance as he struggled to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "You don't understand why I have to kill him, Sakura, so why do you even try?"

"It's true that I don't understand, Sasuke-kun, I just…don't want to see you get hurt."

Sasuke's back stiffened as he emitted a light growl, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You're no different than from before, Sakura. I'm sure _Ino_ would say the same thing."

Sakura watched Sasuke start off with a slightly shocked expression on her face. He had been back for the past three years and he still was convinced that she hadn't changed? That she was still the useless fangirl from their days as teammates?

Those words hurt more than any rejection from him could ever be.

She hesitated a moment before deciding that if she didn't let out what was in her heart at that moment, she would never see Sasuke again. "It's true that I was like that before, Sasuke-kun. But haven't you noticed anything in the past five years? Haven't you seen that I truly _do_ love you now and that it's not a simple little girl crush like it was before? I'm no longer the weak little girl from before, as you know I've surpassed my mentor, Tsunade-shishou, and that I'm an accomplished medi-nin. Why can't you accept that I'm different?"

Sasuke snorted, but didn't respond as he paused in his steps.

"I know that my words won't keep you here, that no matter what I say you'll still end up leaving to go fight Itachi. I just…what I wanted you to know was that…" Sakura paused as she took a breath and wiped the dried tear stains from her cheeks. "When you decide to come back as the victor, I'll still be here waiting for you."

Sasuke's back stiffened once again as he turned to face Sakura. His eyes held hers a few moments before deciding that she wasn't lying, that she wasn't saying that just because he was _the _Uchiha Sasuke; prodigy extraordinaire. With another snort, he turned his back to her and started walking away again. "Stupid girl, you don't know what you're saying."

Sakura's eyes lowered to the ground as he spoke those words, only to miss the near-smile that was touching the boy's lips. As soon as he was a mere tiny figure off in the distance, Sasuke let out what he had wanted to say to her face, but hadn't been able to because his pride didn't let him.

"Arigato, Sakura, for staying so long. You won't have to wait much longer…"

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo whatcha think? Read and review please and tell me!


End file.
